If These Sheets Were The States
by Still Painting Flowers For You
Summary: Jason is all the way at Camp Jupiter, and Piper's all the way at Camp Half Blood. They're a whole country apart, and they beyond miss each other. Jason gets some weird Advice from Octavian, and out comes a song. Please read! Song fic to If These Sheets Were The States by All Time Low.


**Hi everyone! Here's another one shot! If you're a reader of my other story, Accepted, this is why I asked you guys to send in the couples you like :)**

**I don't really like this story as much as I like my Christmas one, but it's hopefully still good. **

**Please read and review! :)**

**"If These Sheets Were The States"**

"Piper, I've got to tell you something," I say nervously.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I l…" I start, but I can't finish. I'm literally shaking.

"You alright? Maybe I should just call you in the morning and you can tell me then. Sound good?" she suggests.

"Yeah. Goodnight Piper," I say into the phone, wishing desperately she was here right now.

"Night Jason." She replies and I hang up my phone. I'm stuck settling for long distance calls because she's across the country, all the way in New York, at Camp Half Blood, while I'm in California.

"Jason?" a knock on my private praetor's bedroom door stops me from my sorrows.

"Yes?" I call. "Come in."

The door opens, revealing Reyna in her sweat pants and t-shirt, no doubt in her pajamas. It's one a.m. "I heard you talking on the phone. Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm just, so alone. And my girlfriend's all the way in New York, and I'm here. This long distance thing is hard."

"Don't feel alone. You've got Bobby, Dakota, Gwen, Octavian and I." she comforts me.

"Because Octavian is such a good person to keep me company," I say sarcastically.

"He's better than no one."

"Actually, I'd rather be alone then have to talk to him," I tell her before picking up the picture of Piper and I that is one my dresser. My whole room is surrounded with stuff that reminds me of her. Pictures and gifts fill me with regret. If only I could find those three words to say when I was on the phone with her… I'd kill for one more day with her so I could finally see her. I wish I didn't waste my days when I was with her by doing other things. You never know how lucky you are until they're gone.

"Jason," Reyna touches my arm. "It's fine. Trust me, you'll see her soon."

"How can you be so sure? We're Roman! We're supposed to hate the Greeks! Imagine how mad Octavian would be if I left camp for a few days to go to Camp Half Blood to see her! He'd flip!"

"You never know when you'll see her next," Reyna winks at me, but I don't understand why. "I'm going back to bed. Just try to get some sleep, alright?"

"You know it won't happen," I reply. "I can't sleep without her pressed up against me."

"Just try," she repeats before leaving my room, and closing the door quietly behind her.

I sigh as I turn off the light and unfold my covers. I do what she says, knowing it won't work, but secretly praying it will.

LINE BREAK

I slug myself to the breakfast the next morning. Just as I expected, I got no sleep I sit down next to Reyna and across from Octavian, with Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen also sitting at the table.

"Did you sleep at all?" Reyna asks hopefully.

"Nope," I shake my head.

"Oh," Octavian says. "You miss you're Greek girlfriend, don't you?"

"Yeah, sue me." I mutter.

"You seem upset," he observes.

"No duh," I answer. "I haven't seen Piper in two weeks!"

"It could be longer."

"Thanks for reminding me of my future," I sigh.

Octavian smiles at me. "I've got an idea that will make you less sad."

"And that is…?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you know, since I'm a descendant of Apollo, the god of poetry, music…"

"Spit it out already!" I snap.

"Sorry," he mutters, before raising his voice back to normal volume. "You should write a song about how you feel. It's kind of a Apollo thing to do, but it helps."

"Why on Gaea would I do that?" I demand. "I've never sang once my whole entire life!"

"There's a first time for everything," he responds. Why is Octavian being so nice to me recently? I debate on if I should listen to him or not. It's a crazy idea, but if it works, why shouldn't I give it a try?

LINE BREAK

Octavian, for some odd reason, has set up this little stage outside by the where we eat dinner so I can perform my song after. I'm actually beyond nervous, because I've never done anything like this before. But, I'm a Roman, and my weakness is to show fear. After what seems like a short amount of time, dinner is over. I walk over to the stage and begin to sing.

I'm lost in empty pillow talk again  
I'm lost in empty pillow talk again

This bed's an island made of feather down, and I'm stuck here alone  
With little else but memories of you, on memory foam

Visions of a brighter love, I'd kill for one more day  
To pool my thoughts, and find the words to say

If these sheets were the states, and you were miles away,  
I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me.  
Because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me.  
I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again.

I'm lost in empty pillow talk again

This room's become a mausoleum, filled with relics of regret  
Paying dues to every moment wasted, on words left unsaid  
Collisions of a finer love, I'd kill for one more way  
To tell you how you make me better every day

If these sheets were the states, and you were miles away,  
I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me.  
Because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me.  
I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again.

(Lost in empty pillow talk again)  
(Lost in empty pillow talk again)

If these sheets were the states, and you were miles away,  
I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me.  
Because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me.  
I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk

I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again.  
I'm lost in empty pillow talk again.

I finish singing, and everyone stands up, after cheering of course, and walks away, and only one person remains. My girlfriend, Piper. I run over to her, not believing she's actually there.

"Piper!" I exclaim. "Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too," she laughs.

"I'm just surprised to see you here," I tell her before pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you," she hugs me back. "But I think you forgot my dad's a famous actor. He lives out here, and when he told me to come and visit him for the weekend, I decided to make a short stop here first."

"I'm glad," I smile at her after pulling away. Finally, I'll be able to sleep.


End file.
